degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 315: Dark Horse (2)
Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie is running through her college campus and bursts into the door of her room) Professor: Welcome, Miss Carroll. So glad you could join us. Sadie: Sorry! (Sadie sits next to Isaac) Isaac: You good? You’re sweating. Sadie: I just went for a morning jog. Isaac: Instead of getting to class? Sadie: There are more important things than school, Isaac. Isaac: Oh, really? (Sadie pulls out her pills and takes one) Isaac: What are those? Sadie: For anxiety. They calm me down. Isaac: Aren’t those supposed to be prescribed? Sadie: Yeah. I’m only taking them until the play is over. I have so much going on right now, they’re the only thing keeping me sane. Professor: SH! Sadie: Like if it weren’t for these things, I would be freaking out right now about being late. Isaac: Sadie, sh. I’m trying to pay attention. Sadie: You’re coming to the play, right? I can’t believe I’m getting my first directing credit. This is going to be amazing, I promise. Isaac: Sadie- Professor: Both of you out! If you’re not going to pay attention, you have no business being in here. OUT! Isaac: Are you kidding me… Sadie: Whoops. (Sadie grabs her stuff and starts to go) Sadie: Let’s go do something fun! Isaac: You just got us kicked out of class and we have a huge test tomorrow. Sadie: Whatever, let’s live life! Isaac: Something is wrong with you. (Isaac leaves and looks upset as Sadie looks confused and takes another pill) Intro Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle is filling up her water bottle at the drinking fountain and overhears people talking) Wendy: Yeah, she got a teacher fired. Matt: Are you sure that’s her? Wendy: Positive. You must be so messed up to date a teacher. (Danielle looks at them) Danielle: If you’re gonna talk shit, why don’t you say it to my face? Wendy: Sorry! (They walk off and Danielle looks annoyed) Jarrod: SLUT! (A group of guys laugh as they walk passed her and she looks furious, walking away quickly) Danielle: I am so done with this shit! Third Plot: Candace (Candace and Sophie are kissing again in the theater) Sophie: You’re gorgeous. Is it wrong that I kind of want to take things farther? Candace: Why would it be wrong? Sophie: Because you have somebody that should already be doing this with you. Your boyfriend. Candace: We’ve…fooled around. But not much more than this here. Sophie: I don’t want this getting out of control. You know how boys can be. Candace: I do, but do you? Sophie: Hey, I used to be into boys myself. Then I realized I liked girls much better. Candace: So you’re…lesbian. Sophie: Unofficially. I could always end up liking boys again later in life and if I do, then I’ll roll with it and call myself bi. Candace: Cool…I wish I could just pick one. Guys or girls. Half of me wants to explore sex and all of that with you. Then the other half remembers how hot my boyfriend is too. Sophie: Multiple people willing to fuck you…must be hard. (Sophie kisses her again) Candace: I better get to class. I’ll see you tonight for the show. Sophie: You’ll do amazing. Candace: I know I will. (Candace winks and walks off as Sophie smiles and watches her) Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie, Keith, and Eric are setting up signs for the play all over the school) Sadie: What do you think the turnout will be? How many people will be there to see my creation come to life? Eric: Your creation? You were high though most of it. Sadie: Shut up, I was not! Oh my god, I’m going to put a couple outside! (Sadie grabs signs out of their hands and runs outside) Eric: Jesus, she’s lost it. Keith: Bet you’re kicking yourself for getting her to be the director now, right? Eric: I apologized a thousand times. You know I need this role to get into that acting troupe. Keith: Whatever. Eric: Besides, you’re doing amazing on makeup! Keith: Do you think my parents are going to give up two hours of their “busy” lives to watch a play their son isn’t even in. Nope. Eric: Your parents aren’t coming? Keith: Hell no. The only shot I had at them coming is if I was lead. But you took that away. I would have been okay with it if you did so fairly, but you blackmailed someone into giving you the role. Eric: Keith, I- Keith: Forget it. Good luck tonight when your director is tripping on oxy or codeine or whatever the fuck she’s been taking. Looks like karma got back at you. (Keith walks off with more signs as Sadie walks back in) Sadie: I was thinking about re-casting someone. Maybe- Eric: Sadie STOP. Whatever you’re on right now, don’t take any more today. If you’re high at the show, I WILL tell Hanson and get you the hell out of there. You’re not ruining this play for the rest of us. (Eric walks off and Sadie looks at her bottle of pills which is half gone) Sadie: This was almost full this morning…wow. (Sadie puts it back in her bag) Sadie: No more. Not for today. (She confidently walks off) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle sits down in class and everyone stares at her) Abby: Danielle, follow me. (Abby leads her into the bathroom) Abby: What the fuck, Danielle. Literally the entire school is talking about you. Danielle: You think I don’t know that? Abby: Why would you date that creep! Danielle: Abby, please believe me. I didn’t. He did something really messed up and I had to make this cover story so the real thing didn’t come out. Abby: Just tell everyone the truth then! People are saying really nasty things! Danielle: I can’t. If I did, the person involved would lose it. Abby: What did he do? And to who? Tell me. Danielle: I…I can’t. You just have to trust me that I didn’t have any kind of relationship with him. You know me, you know I have higher standards than that. Abby: True…wow. I can’t believe you’re taking this bullet. Whoever you’re doing it for must be pretty special. Danielle: Yeah…and they don’t appreciate it at all. Abby: Then maybe they’re not as special as you think. (Abby goes back to class as Danielle looks conflicted) Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie is about to leave the school when Mr. Hanson walks up to her) Mr. Hanson: Miss Carroll, just the girl I was looking for. How are things with Plaza Suite? Sadie: The play is going great. I’m just gonna go get ready real quick and then come back. Everybody is doing great. Mr. Hanson: I have high hopes! This just might be the best play Clearwater has put on yet. Sadie: I sure hope so. Mr. Hanson: Well I guess we’ll find out soon. Good luck, I’ll be in the first row! (He walks off as Scott clears his throat behind her) Scott: Hey, I was hoping we could talk. Sadie: Not now Scott, I have a lot going on. Plus, I don’t want to be around you. Scott: Just give me like 1 minute to explain myself. Sadie: I wouldn’t even give you 5 seconds. Now go. Scott: Sadie, if he left you that easily, it’s probably good you guys didn’t get too intense. Sadie: SHUT UP! We will never be friends again so don’t even try to make things right. It’s too late. You’re so fucking pathetic! Can’t find a guy of your own, so you have to try to steal mine. But you couldn’t even get him either! (Scott starts tearing up) Scott: Sadie! Sadie: NO! Goodbye Scott. And this better be the last time I talk to you. (Scott looks upset and walks off as Sadie takes a deep breath and takes out her phone) Sadie: Hey…Tim. Can we talk? Third Plot: Candace (Candace sees Micah at his locker and walks up to him, giving him a kiss) Candace: Hey babe, how are you. Micah: Better now that you’re here. Ooh, is that your lesbian lover’s lip gloss I taste? Vanilla? (Candace looks shocked) Candace: Wha-what? Micah: Oh come on, I know about you and that girl you’ve been kissing. Candace: How do you know about that?! Micah: Adrianna told me. Candace: That cunt! Babe, listen- Micah: Candace, stop. I don’t mind. Candace: What? How do you not mind? (Candace looks confused as Micah laughs) Micah: My girlfriend makes out with a lesbian. What’s hotter than lesbians? My girlfriend with one. Candace: Seriously? Micah: Hell yeah. Makes me want a piece of you now. Candace: Oh well…I’m all yours. (Micah brings her in close to him) Micah: What if…I was there next time you and that girl…experiment? Candace: What do you mean? You’re not saying- Micah: Threesome? What would you say if I did? Candace: I’d… (Candace looks unsure, but kisses him intensely as he leans in to kiss her) Candace: I’d say we have some time before the play starts. (He laughs and kisses her neck, closing his locker) Micah: Then let’s hurry up. (Candace smiles and starts leading him down the hallway as he looks pumped) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle is at her locker and feels hands on her waist) Blake: You’re so hot. Danielle: What? Get off of me! Blake: Come on. If you’d fuck a teacher, I know you’ll fuck me. Danielle: I didn’t fuck a teacher! And if you don’t get away from me in five seconds, you’ll wake up with your dick inside a python’s mouth. Blake: Ooh, testy. That’s hot. (Brittany and Chloe walk past and laugh) Brittany: Wow, she moves on quick. First teachers, then drug dealers. Chloe: Who’s next, Danielle? Men on death row? (They laugh and walk off and Leah walks up to Blake and knees him in the groin) Leah: Leave her alone. (Leah leads Danielle into the bathroom) Danielle: Thanks. Any other day I would have done that myself…but I’m just so done. Leah: Abby told me what you said to her. I believe you. So does she. Danielle: Thanks, you don’t know how much that means. I hate how everyone thinks I’m…nasty. Slutty. Because I’m not. I’ve had sex with one person and it was someone I dated for a long time. Leah: Danielle, chill. I’m the last person to judge. Here, have some of this. It’ll calm your nerves. (She pulls a water bottle out of her bag) Danielle: Water? I’m not thirsty. Leah: It’s not water. Vodka. (Danielle takes the water bottle and hesitantly takes a sip) Danielle: Thanks. (She hands it back to Leah, but she doesn’t take it) Leah: You keep it. You definitely need it more than me. (Leah leaves and Danielle starts chugging the vodka) Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie walks into the Hub and sees Tim at the counter) Sadie: Hey. Tim: What did you want to talk about? Sadie: I was…I was hoping maybe you wanted to take me back. You know, now that you know everything Scott said was false. Tim: Uh… Sadie: What is it? Tim: I’m just going to be honest. I don’t…I don’t feel the same way about you anymore. Sadie: But…but- Tim: I’m sorry, Sadie. I don’t want to be in a relationship right now. There’s too much change going on. I need stability and I’m not going to be able to get that in a relationship with you. Sadie: Whatever. (Sadie leaves and gets a call from Eric) Sadie: Eric, what is it? Eric: You’re supposed to be here! Do you realize how much prep we have to do? Actors are coming in an hour and the entire stage has to be put together before then. You’re the director, BE HERE. (He hangs up and Sadie starts crying) Sadie: Will someone give me a break! (Sadie takes a handful of pills and screams as she starts walking back to the school) Third Plot: Candace (Candace and Sophie are in Micah’s room in their lingerie) Sophie: I can’t believe I agreed to this. Candace: You said you wanted to go farther with me. And this is also helping me with my boyfriend, and he’s gonna be happy cuz he’s fucking two lesbians. Everybody wins! Sophie: Whoa, I never said I wasn’t okay with it. I’m just shocked that I’m actually going through with it. (Micah walks in only wearing boxers) Micah: We have to be there in 50 minutes. That gives us plenty of time, we don’t have to rush or anything. Sophie: So uh…how does this work? Micah: I…don’t know. (Candace rolls her eyes and takes off her bra) Candace: I’ll start. (They both stand there are stare at her boobs, so she grabs each of their hands and puts them on them) Candace: Break the ice, guys! Let’s not make this awkward. It’s just a good time. (Micah starts to make out with her as Sophie kisses her neck and they start to get intense) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle stumbles into the lunchroom, drunk, as lunch is about to end) Moon: Hey look, it’s Danielle, the girl who makes teachers disappear. Angel: Moon, shut up. Danielle: What did you say? Moon: You heard me. I can’t believe you would stoop that low, Danielle. Honestly. Jamie: Moon, cut it out. Danielle: No Moon, go on. I want to hear all the shit you have to say to me! Moon: I think you’re desperate for attention. Why else would you hit the sack with your gym teacher? (Danielle slaps Moon across the face) Moon: You bitch! (Moon pushes Danielle to the ground and they start to fight on the ground) Danielle: I didn’t fuck a teacher! (Moon punches her in the nose and it starts bleeding everywhere) Jamie: Stop it! Both of you! (Angel and Jamie pull them apart and Danielle breaks free, grabbing her stuff) Danielle: I don’t fucking need this shit! Everyone already thinks I got a teacher fired. Moon: Everyone knows you did! Just admit it! Danielle: I didn’t have sex with Mr. Teller. Someone else did! Angel: Who? Alicia: Danielle- Danielle: No Alicia, why don’t I tell everyone who really got Mr. Teller fired. (Alicia looks as if she’s about to cry and Danielle looks at her) Danielle: Moon, give it up. You did. I took the blame for you long enough. Not anymore. (Danielle stumbles off and everyone looks at Moon) Jamie: That better not be fucking true. Alicia: It is. I can’t believe you would let Danielle cover for you and then do this to her Moon. What the hell is wrong with you? (Alicia chases after Danielle as everyone looks at Moon) Moon: I didn’t do this you guys. I swear! (Everyone looks doubtful) Main Plot: Sadie (Eric is running around with Abby as everyone is busy behind stage) Eric: Actors will be here any minute and the director is still nowhere to be found. What the hell do I do? Abby: I’ll direct. I don’t know exactly what I’m doing but- (Sadie comes slowly into the room) Eric: Where the fuck have you been?! Sadie: I have a major headache. Eric: I don’t give a flying fuck! Are you high again? Sadie: I only took like 7. (Sadie leans onto the door handle as she almost falls to the floor) Abby: She’s really messed up, Eric. Eric: What is wrong with you? Sadie: NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! Just leave me the fuck alone! (She runs back to the bathroom) Sadie: My boyfriend left me, my friend deceived me, the play is ruined. I fuck EVERYTHING UP! (She pukes into the toilet and collapses) Abby: Sadie! Sadie where are you? (She sees Sadie on the floor unconscious and vomiting on herself) Abby: ERIC! SOMEONE HELP! (Eric and Scott run in) Scott: Oh my god. Abby: She’s overdosing or something! Eric: I’ll call an ambulance. Scott: This is all my fault. (Scott starts crying and Abby holds him) Third Plot: Candace (Candace, Micah, and Sophie run backstage) Sophie: Got here in time. (Sophie stops Eric) Sophie: What can I do? Eric: Call an ambulance. Sadie is overdosing in the bathroom. (Eric runs off as Sophie looks confused and calls) Candace: The show must go on? (Micah pulls Candace backstage) Micah: Can we talk real quick? Candace: What’s up, babe? Micah: I uh…I wish we could have done that for the first time…alone. It kinda seemed like you two did more together than you did with me. Candace: Oh. I uh…I just wanted to make you happy and I know you thought the idea of me and her were hot. Micah: I don’t mean to sound jealous, it was my idea. I just…I kinda regret it. The next time we do it, I want to make it special. Okay? (He kisses her head and runs backstage) Sophie: Hey, that was pretty hot. Seemed like you were into me more than your boyfriend, though. (Sophie winks and goes to help Scott as Candace stands there, looking embarrassed) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle is sitting alone in the choir room holding tissues to her bloody nose as Alicia walks in) Alicia: I thought I might find you here. Danielle: What do you want? Alicia: They believe it’s Moon. I backed your story up. Danielle: Whatever. Alicia: Are we good now? (Danielle starts to cry and looks back up at Alicia) Danielle: You ruined my life. All because you couldn’t just face what happened to you. Yeah, it sucks Alicia. He shouldn’t have done that to you. It’s awful. But why throw me under the bus like that? Alicia: Danielle, I- Danielle: Go away. I don’t want to talk to you. I want you out of my life. That way you can’t make anything worse. Alicia: But they think it’s Moon and- Danielle: They don’t think it’s Moon. And it’s already too late. You’re a coward who would rather make someone else suffer than actually face what happened. Now go. (Alicia slowly turns and leaves as Danielle cries harder) Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie is being taken out on a stretcher as everyone in the play watches) Sophie: What do we do now? Eric: I’ll be director. Keith, you know my role. Take it. Be the lead. (Abby smiles) Keith: You’re serious? Eric: Yes. Go get into costume, quick! We’re on in 20! (Everybody starts to go in) Keith: Thanks man. Eric: You were right. Now call your fucking parents. We good? Keith: We’re good. (Eric hugs him tight as he goes) Abby: You’re the sweetest guy in the world, I swear. Eric: Not really. But at least now I can make this right. I should never have even gotten Sadie to do this in the first place. Abby: What happened to Sadie isn’t your fault. She would have lost it anyways. Now get in there, and rock being director. Eric: I want you with me…co-director. (She giggles and kisses him as they run inside) Third Plot: Candace (The play is over as the whole cast goes out to bow) Candace: Oh my god, that was amazing! (Micah picks her up and kisses her) Micah: You were amazing, babe! Candace: Thanks! Micah: I hear there’s food backstage? Sophie: Go get it, tiger. (Micah leaves as Sophie pulls Candace aside) Sophie: This was fun. Me and you. But it has to stop. Candace: What? Uh…why? Sophie: My ex texted me a few minutes ago. Her name’s Lindsay and she’s…great. I want to do things right with her. Just like you should do it right with Micah. Candace: Oh… Sophie: It’s not like you were actually into me anyway. Good luck with your boyfriend though. And thanks for a great night. (Sophie kisses Candace’s cheek softly as she walks away and Candace looks confused and upset) Candace: Yeah, I have a boyfriend. I don’t care… (She looks unsure as she watches Micah eating and looks upset as she sees Sophie hanging out with other people) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle walks into the front door with blood on her face and shirt, her hair a mess, and her makeup smeared from her tears) Danielle: Mommy! (She turns to see her mom with a man and a teenage girl) Ms. Hooper: Dani! What happened? Peyton: Wow, someone smells like an alcoholic. Ms. Hooper: (whispers) Have you been drinking? Danielle: Who are these people? Ms. Hooper: This is my boyfriend Alexander and his daughter, Peyton. I was…introducing them to you tonight, it was a surprise. Peyton: Guess you should have given her some notice. (Peyton starts laughing under her breath) Alexander: Nice to meet you? (Danielle runs upstairs and starts sobbing) Ms. Hooper: Um…this wasn’t supposed to happen…obviously. Peyton: Are your daughter and Lindsay Lohan related in any way? (Alex rubs his temples as Ms. Hooper looks embarrassed and Peyton laughs as she eats the food on her plate) Main Plot: Sadie (Eric walks into Sadie’s hospital room) Eric: You’re alive, that’s good. Sadie: How was the play? Eric: It went perfect. Don’t worry about it. Obviously you have other things to worry about. (Sadie looks down and takes a deep breath) Sadie: It isn’t until you sit here alone in a hospital room hooked up to an IV and getting your stomach pumped that you realize you’ve hit rock bottom. Eric: Where are your parents? Sadie: Great thing about being legally an adult, you don’t have to call them and tell them about all the times you fuck up. I’d rather them not find out about this anyway. Eric: I’m sorry. I only asked you to be director so I could be the lead and- Sadie: I know, Eric. And I shouldn’t have said yes. I wouldn’t have if I had known all of this shit would have went down. Eric: When do you get out? Sadie: A couple days. I’ll be okay. I did overdose, but they drained my stomach fast enough. Eric: Good. Sadie: Don’t be surprised if this is the last time you see me. Eric: How come? Sadie: I need to get away for a while. Might not come back. Like I said, I did a lot of thinking in here. Eric: If you ever do come back…give me a visit. Sadie: Will do. Don’t count on it. Tell everyone I apologize for almost ruining the play. Eric: They’ll understand. Sadie: I’m lonely, jaded, and now I have a pill problem. I just have to go and get my shit together. Eric: People will understand. Sadie: Tell Scott I get it…I get why he did what he did. And that I forgive him. (Sadie lays on her side) Sadie: Time to say goodbye to this cursed town…you’ve caused me so much pain, Clearwater. Time to get in control of my own fate… (She smiles as she closes her eyes and starts to sleep) NEW CLEARWATER CLEARWATER 3B STARTS THIS NOVEMBER! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, I TRULY APPRECIATE IT '-DEREK' Category:Blog posts